Sailor Hellsing
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: AU. Walking home from the movies, Usagi meets someone who will change her life. Pairings: AlucardxSeras, UsagixReixMinako love triangle, AmixMakoto. Feedback on this has been decent. !CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!


**Sailor Hellsing  
**By: LowFlyer1080

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Hellsing or Sailor Moon, just borrowing them for this fanfiction.

Author's Note: Yeah yeah, weird coupling isn't it? Well you gotta know where it is this fic idea is coming from. A really creepy author with a very dark and twisted mind… okay, maybe not THAT bad, but this is still a crack-fic born of writer's block for my other stories I'm currently working on. So, to keep readers entertained, I'll throw this little diddy up on Fanfiction dot Net and see what the reaction is. Enjoy!

Single quotes are thoughts, Double quotes are conversation

* * *

The night was black; one of those dark nights where there is no moon to light the way home. There were no stars in the sky; the cloud cover had made sure of that. It wasn't a night that a young woman should be out walking alone; especially since it was a night like this last month that a girl had disappeared... and the month before that, and the month before that. A string of them over the past four months had left police baffled. The girls had just up and disappeared without a trace. Despite this, Tsukino Usagi was walking home after seeing a late movie at the theater downtown. Her attire was simple, a white blouse with a red sweater to protect against the chill of the night air; blue jeans and tennis shoes. Carefree as always, she whistled a little tune to herself as she walked along the street under the lamplight. She knew of the rumors that it was a vampire that was causing the disappearances but she didn't believe in such silly superstitions. If she could feel it, see it, hear it, touch it, smell it, taste it, then it was real. And the thought of a blood-drinking immortal human was just about as ludicrous as thoughts came. A crash came from a darkened alleyway the blonde odango-haired girl had just passed, making her jump in fright. Of all the nights to have gone and seen a horror movie. And Saw III no less.

"Who…who's there?" she called out, the song she whistled temporarily forgotten.

A whoosh of air came from behind her and she whirled around, only to be met with darkness. What had happened to the streetlamps? Her fear began to creep steadily into her mind as her heartbeat sped up, legs shaking slightly as her palms quivered. Sweat formed on her brow as she reached into her purse, pulling out her means of protection. A Colt .45 gleamed in the lamplight of the street light she was backed up against.

"Is anyone there? I'm armed so don't try anything!"

An amused, but disembodied laugh responded, making her jump again. Whatever it was, it was male. Her heart pounded in her ears, the gun shook in her grip, her knuckles white. Another whoosh sounded behind her. She whirled around…only to be met with darkness. Her teeth clenched tight as her fear gripped her, she whimpered a little as she glanced up at the only remaining lit street lamp on the now darkened road. A circle of light formed a protective barrier around the post in a short ten foot radius. Anything beyond that point was pitch black.

"Is anyone there? Show yourself!" the fear was now clearly evident in her voice.  
"Humans. I find you such curious creatures. You go about your daily lives, oblivious to the evil that walks with you on the streets of your cities; in the aisles of your shopping districts; in the halls of your…educational facilities." The male voice spoke. "Pondered many centuries have I, why exactly you are the prevailing species upon this planet."  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi was now terrified. Here she was, alone on a darkened street facing Kami knows what with only her gun and a single clip to defend herself.  
"You are the last one my master needs." The voice came again. "I have already collected the other four."  
"You mean the other girls who have disappeared?"

All she got in reply was that same amused laugh. A cold chill crept up her spine as she whirled around and fired off a round from her weapon into the darkness. The small clink of the shell casing hitting the concrete followed; a short pause in sound.

Another laugh, followed by a response, "Not bad for a girl so frightened her gun is shaking. With the proper tutelage, you would make a formidable opponent." A short pause, "Too bad you still missed."  
Some of her fear drained away, replaced now with a tint of aggravation and anger. She growled through her teeth as she shot back her remark. "Then show yourself. I'll put two in your heart and one between your eyes before the shell casings touch the ground."  
Yet another laugh followed her comment. She still had not noticed the strange puddle on the sidewalk, just inside the light from the street lamp. "Do I detect some anger? Aggravation perhaps?" the puddle formed red eyes and a very creepy, toothy grin as the voice spoke again, "You remind me so much of my Police-Girl it even scares me a little."  
"If I remind you so much of this, Police-Girl of yours, then come out and face me, coward." Usagi began to gain more courage. Her heart slowed down slightly as she reigned in the fear that had gripped her only moments ago. Moving around in a slow turn, she scanned the darkness, trying to sense where this, this, whatever it was, was at. Her taunt was met with the same laughter. "Let's see if you can make good on your promise." The voice responded. Usagi stopped, thinking she had found her opponent.  
"Step into the light, so I can see your face." She leveled her pistol, taking careful aim, ready to move at a moment's notice.

She heard something like the bubbling of a liquid behind her, quickly followed by something cold and hard pressed against the base of her skull. The click of a hammer came from the thing. Fear found its way instantly back into her body as she tensed up. That blasted annoying laugh came again. "But my dear, I've been here in the light the whole time." The man's voice now clearly behind her sounded supremely amused.

With speed that shocked even Usagi, she whirled around, her long blonde pigtails flashing up, distracting the man for only an instant before he found his gun knocked from his hand. Three shots rang out almost simultaneously followed a second later by the sounds of three empty cartridges clinking on the pavement. The shocked expression was frozen on the man's face. Two bullet holes in the center of his chest slowly seeped blood, while one between his eyes had a small trickle slipping down his nose from the hole. The taller man was dressed in a black business suit with a red leather trench coat, white satin gloves, and a red duster hat upon his head. Orange sunglasses covered his eyes. Usagi was panting heavily as her heartbeat slowed. The man dropped to his knees and fell forward, motionless on the cold cement. Backing up and sliding down the lamp post she clicked the safety on her weapon back on and looked at the seemingly lifeless body before her. Self defense, her mind reasoned to her. She had acted in self defense so she would not be punished by the law for taking a life.

Then something happened. She watched the pool of blood surrounding the man slowly suck itself back into him. Her eyes slowly widened in growing horror. The man let out a low sharp whistle as she floated back up to his feet, hunched over as his large pistol found its way back to his hand. A slow chuckle came from him. It slowly grew until he was laughing hysterically. A terrified Usagi was instantly on her feet, her weapon pointed at the man, the safety off. The man's laughter died down as he straightened up, tucking his gun away in its holster under his trench coat. "Most impressive. A woman of her word. My fledgling could learn a thing or two from you." The man grinned that creepy, toothy grin as Usagi noticed his canines were abnormally long...and sharp.

"You…you're not human." She whispered, horror now clearly upon her face.  
"Now where have I heard that line before?" the man questioned himself, bringing his hand to his chin as he pondered. "Ah yes, now I remember. Why? Would you have shot me if I was?" He laughed again, his focus back on the blonde before him. "I respect your skill with the gun. The other four each had their own unique talents as well, however you, Usagi Tsukino, you are truly special. As such I will grace you with at least some knowledge of who I am, who I work for, where the missing girls are, and where you are headed."  
"Why should I trust a man who should be dead?" Usagi's hands were shaking again as she held the pistol leveled at the man's face. She wasn't about to lower her guard, even though something inside her told her that this stranger was no longer a threat.

The man paid no nevermind to the gun still pointed at his face, even though the bullets did sting more than what he thought they would. He walked a few paces into the darkness as another lamp came back to life. The combined light from the two street lamps casting a somewhat shadowy illumination upon a bench, on which sat the man. "You already know your weapon has no effect on me. Your pointing it at me is fruitless." He chuckled.  
"That may be, but I'm not about to lower my guard just to end up dead…or worse. I won't go down without a fight." Usagi stated defiantly, as the fear drained away again.  
Surprisingly this earned not only a laugh but applause from the stranger. "You must have been a Spartan in a past life. Fight to the death. Never retreat. Never surrender. I admire that."

Usagi wasn't dissuaded from her continued defense. Moving cautiously forward, she kept her gun trained on the strange man, "First things first. What are you?"  
"I thought that would have been obvious." The man stated, "I am a vampire."  
"Did any of the other girls know any of what you are willing to tell me?" she asked.  
"Not. I did not disclose anything to any of them. However they do know what I am." The man grinned that grin again.  
"Are they…" Usagi swallowed hard, "vampires? Did you bite them?"  
The vampire laughed again, "They are still one hundred percent human." He paused as if contemplating something, before grinning again as he continued, "Well, then again, I suppose that's all a point of view."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am the best agent my master has. I work for the Hellsing Organization, lead by my master, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. She is the last in the line of Hellsings to protect London and Her Royal Majesty from supernatural forces. I can tell you no more than that, however. My master will brief you further when we reach the manor."  
"Is that where the other four missing girls are?"  
"That is correct."

There was a pause in conversation as the vampire allowed the blonde to absorb the information she had just been given. He tilted his head as his glasses slid slightly down his nose. He looked over the rims of them at Usagi with eerily red eyes. His creepy grin spread across his face once again as he waited for her to continue.

"If I agree to go with you… what guarantee do I have that you are not lying to my face?" she slowly lowered her gun, clicking the safety back on. The smile faded from his face almost instantly, sending a chill down Usagi's spine.  
"I am somewhat offended you would challenge my honor. Upon that, my honor as a true vampire, I assure you all I have told you is true." He grinned again.

Another short pause in conversation followed. The man stood and turned to the blonde. Usagi put the pistol back in her purse and zipped it up. Slinging it back over her shoulder, she turned back to the vampire. He grinned and held out his hand as a swirling black and red vortex appeared on the street underneath them. She moved to take hold of his hand, but stopped short.

"Anything else?" he queried.  
"One last question…" She hesitated, her hand just short of the vampire's outstretched one.  
"Yes?"  
"What's your name?" Usagi looked up at him with blue eyes; a stark contrast to the vampire's own, blood red ones.

The man grinned even more and gently took her hand. The pair slowly began to sink into the vortex. "I have been known by many names in the past. But in this lifetime, I am simply known…as Alucard."

She nodded to him as they disappeared into the vortex, the portal closing behind them as the power returned to the street lamps. The only thing out of the ordinary to suggest anything had happened that pitch-black night, were four spent shell casings from a Colt .45 pistol.

* * *

Das es finito

Author's Note: Questions? Comments? Reviews? Flames will be redirected back to sender via my fantasy girlfriend, The Dark Magician Girl, and her Magic Cylinders. Roast yourself if you feel like it. We don't give a damn.


End file.
